Accidential Upgrade
by Perfect Beauty
Summary: Last night, I partied with my girls and had the time of my life! Too bad I woke up this morning with Itachi Uchiha in my ..Wait? What? Drabble series
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I am still trying to get back into the swing of things with writing so I am publishing this one-shot I wrote during this week. i am not sure if it's any good but I wanted to post something. Please let me know what you think. Um, enjoy?_

* * *

**Accidental Upgrade**

**Chapter 1: Bitter end meets bitter beginning**

* * *

It was funny how things worked.

Or rather life worked.

It around this time last year where I cried my eyes out on my pillow and sang Taylor Swift songs until the girls finally staged an intervention.

I'm pretty sure the haircut with the rusty kitchen scissors were the breaking point for the intervention.

My best friends were the ones who pulled me out of the rocky point in my life where I wanted to burn down my prick ex boyfriend's house with a gallon of gasoline and a case of matches.

Yeah, I was all for it and I was totally willing to blame the Eminem and Taylor Swift songs for it.

Sure, I hated the jerk.

No, _despise_ would be a better word.

Not only did he break up with me in the most tragic way known to man but he did it so smoothly for the world to see before he blocked me from his Facebook page.

Yep, I hated Uchiha Sasuke.

He was the bane of my existence.

But, I was determined.

Oh yes.

So determined.

To prove him wrong.

I am not the frigid, whiny, girl he made out to be on Facebook. Yeah, did I mention that he broke up with me on Facebook complete with pictures of his new girlfriend.

Arrogant bastard.

As I zipped up the slinky, backless, Beyonce bootylicious inspired dress, I was hit with a burst of inspiration as well as trepidation.

Wouldn't it be fun to show up at Sasuke's house dressed like this to show him exactly what he was missing?

Nah.

The selfish, dickless bastard wasn't even worth it.

The sound of my cell reached my ears as I dodged across the room for my phone. Tonight was my night. I had finally passed the MCAT and finally made it into the medical school of my dreams.

Despite the hard year I had, I still managed to make it into the Konoha School of Medicine.

Take that you Chicken Shit!

The sound reached my ears once again and I finally picked up.

The sound of four happy voices yelled back at me as they demanded I come downstairs for our night on the town.

Roughly, 1.5 minutes later I was in Ino's cherry red convertible as the breeze blew threw my hair.

Tonight was going to be a night I would never forget.

I was 21, single, and totally hot with exotic pink hair.

Tonight, the world was my oyster and I was prepared to order the lobster.

* * *

The feel of sunlight against my skin woke up as the scent of sweat hit my nose.

For a moment, I placed the pillow over my face as I tried to block out the irritating sun shining in my face. It was within this same moment, where I realized hat I didn't have bedroom windows in my small apartment.

As a matter of fact, my bed wasn't this soft either.

The thought of possibly being kidnapped filled my senses before it was squashed by a warm arm surrounding my waist.

I tried to hold back my terrified squeal but it slipped out anyway.

Well, shit!

With the flexibility of the world's clumsiest gymnast, I stumped from the bed just in time to notice a pair of gorgeous onyx eyes locked onto mine.

For a moment, I couldn't breathe.

No, I refused to breathe!

In that bed, which I am assuming was his, was none other than Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi.

With dark flowing hair and a body deadlier then sin, I knew I was in trouble.

I couldn't stop staring.

No, I really tried but I just couldn't.

I am pretty sure it something to do with the fact that he was completely naked.

As in birthday suit!

Holy shit!

But, for some reason my eyes watched in morbid fascination as Itachi continued to stare at me without a care in the world.

I was prepared to scream bloody murder when three words fell from his lips that tore my world apart.

"Good morning...wife."

Holy shit!

What the fuck did I do last night?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Remember when I said that I wanted this to be a one-shot? Yeah, well I lied. I decided to make this into a drabble series since tomorrow I will be on break for three weeks! The story is partially finished so updates will be frequent. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one and to those who are following this story. This story wouldn't have happened without your kind words._

* * *

**Accidental Upgrade**

**Chapter 2: It was all a dream! No, not really.**

* * *

I was staring down at my hand in morbid fascination.

No, really, absolute fascination.

On my left hand sat by far the most beautiful and expensive ring I have ever seen.

The platinum, princess cut diamond gleamed in the sunlight as I continued to stare at it in shock.

Was this what they called a Tiffany diamond?

Oh my God.

I could feel the walls closing end as I squished my eyes closed in hope that the ringing in my ears would stop.

Did I really stoop so low as to marry my ex elder brother?

What the hell was I thinking?

_'Shit, shit, shit.'_

I could feel my body trembling.

And it wasn't because of the naked man in the bed in front of me.

Damnit, how could I forget that I am standing here in nothing but the sheet I had stolen from the bed when I tried to make my escape?

Kami, help me.

I could feel my heartbeat at my throat as I prayed, hoped, and wished that this was all but a dream.

With a deep breath, I opened my eyes just in time to notice the onyx eyed god walking toward me without a care in the world.

Normally, this wouldn't bother me, except it does now because of the simple fact that he was butt ass naked.

_'Holy hell.'_

I closed my eyes quickly in hopes of keeping my eyes in my head.

I could feel him getting closer and closer until I could feel the heat radiating off his hot body.

Oh Kami.

"Hn. Why are you trembling?"

I swore my heart stopped the moment I heard his voice again.

I had to get out of here!

This wasn't some prank or dream I could wake up from.

I was seriously married to my ex boyfriend's brother.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

My eyes snapped open as he called my name.

I looked up just in time to notice his dark eyes piercing mine.

The look he was giving me was too intense.

Too needy.

Too…..

"I….."

I could do nothing but stare as his handsome features as his eyes roamed my frame before landing on my eyes once again.

There was something in his eyes that told me that if I stayed then I wouldn't be leaving his bed anytime soon.

I vaguely wondered why I was okay with that idea.

_'Well shit.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I thought I had already posted this chapter already. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and favs. Be sure to provide some feedback. I would like to hear what you think.**  
**_

* * *

**Accidental Upgrade**

**Chapter 3: Guilt is a Prerequisite**

* * *

"I will go out to get you some breakfast."

At his words, my heart continued to hammer in my chest as if a pink haired squirrel wanted to escape.

"That…..would be great…" I muttered softly, as my mind quickly tried to think of the many ways I could escape.

There was no way in hell I was going to be here when he came back.

"Hn." He nodded and he moved away from my trembling frame and towards the large closet on the left side of the bed.

It seemed as if I stood there forever before he exited the closet and with a black button down shirt and dress slacks.

I could feel my eyebrows raise in minor surprise as I took in the wonderful picture _my husband_, I mean, Itachi made.

He truly was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen.

I stood stock still as he began to approach me slowly.

I closed my eyes in anticipation as a pair of warm lips touched my cheek.

I trembled.

"You have had a busy night. Rest."

I kept my eyes closed as I inhaled his scent as he pulled me closer to his body.

He even smelled as good as he looked.

For a moment, my mind was at peace as he stroked my hair.

"I shall return."

"Okay." I mumbled softly as he finally stepped away to pick up his wallet and keys.

For a minute, my body betrayed me by longing for his fingers running through my hair once again.

As the door slammed, I immediately jumped into action.

I picked up my cell phone and instantly hit number 3 on my speed dial.

As the line continued to ring, I was hit with a wave of guilt.

_Was I really going to run away from my so called husband without a word?_

I glanced down at the beautiful diamond on my finger once again as the line finally picked up.

Without waiting for a response, I instantly went into panic mode.

"Ino, you have to come and pick me up! I just woke up married to Sasuke's brother and I don't know how it happened."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the review last chapter guys. As promised here is the next chapter. Please don't forget to review! Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

**Accidental Upgrade**

**Chapter 4: Uncharted Territory****  
**

* * *

"Of course you are married to Itachi! I was the maid of honor, remember?"

Those words were not the words I expected to hear when I picked up the phone to ask Ino, of all people, to come and save me.

I was staring at my phone in shock.

Really, I'm pretty sure it was shock.

As Ino's words echoed in my head, I'm pretty sure that if it wasn't for the fact that my phone cost a small fortune then it would be shattered on the floor and I would be hiding in bed asking Kami to strike me dead.

Never in a million years would I have expected Ino of all people to laugh at my predicament.

I was alone in the place and my best friend was laughing through the phone.

_'Who would have thunk it?'_

"Sakura, I know you are in shock right now but this is really a good thing. If Itachi hadn't saved you from jumping off a building then you..."

My mind screeched to a halt once those words hit my ears.

_'Itachi saved me from jumping off a building?'_

Seriously?

What in the hell happened last night?


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. It has been a very busy week for me. Thank you again for the great reviews! I would love to hear your thoughts about the story and direction you think it is going! Also I have gotten comments about the length of the chapters. I will try to make them longer but this story is a drabble series. Please try to keep that in mind._

* * *

**Accidental Upgrade**

**Chapter 5: Runaway**

* * *

I was running away.

No, seriously.

I** am** running away.

Yes, I know it is cowardly but it is something I need to do.

After I gathered my clothes from the floor, I immediately went into survival mode.

There was no way in hell that I was going to be here once my husband came back.

There was no time for a shower.

Hell, there wasn't even time to wash my face.

There was no time to consider the possibility of staying for breakfast even if it meant facing Itachi.

I just knew that now is the time to leave.

As I looked down at various love bites on my chest and legs, I blushed a deep red.

Apparently not only did I try to kill myself but I had inadvertently given away my precious virginity to a man who I met and married in one night!

_'Well fuck...that escalated quickly!'_

I sighed mournfully as I finally located my bag.

_'Time to get the hell out!'_

I was two seconds from the door when the doorknob began to turn.

Panic rushed through my veins.

My husband was back already!

I closed my eyes and anticipated the look on my husband's face when noticed me slinking away like a thief in the night.

I cringed.

This was going to end badly.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Yay for middle of the week updates! I'm glad people are still liking to the story. I made this a little longer than normal in honor of all the wonderful reviews I have received. I would love to hear what you think so please drop me a line. Who knows? Maybe I'll extend the next chapter._

* * *

**Accidental Upgrade**

**Chapter 6: Standing Up and Taking Notice**

* * *

The doorknob turned and I stood stock still in shock.

_What would my husband say if he knew I was trying to escape without speaking to him about what happened last night?_

_Even though I couldn't even remember what I did last night._

I began to close my eyes but I snapped them open when I realized that I was being stupid.

Yes, I was totally being stupid in a really stupid way.

Not only was I running away from this situation like a lost child but I was letting the circumstances surrounding my supposed "marriage" frighten me.

That wasn't me at all!

Not only was I kick ass at all times but I am outspoken and brilliant when it is needed.

I needed to face this thing head on.

Like a woman.

The doorknob turned once again and I took in a sharp breath.

Now was the time to clear this entire thing up.

Now was the time to find out just how and why did I end up married to Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

The door swung open and I could do nothing but stare at the small statue of the housekeeper.

Well, I assumed she was the housekeeper by her uniform.

Her brown eyes widened in shock as I darted toward the door like a bolt of lightening.

I could hear the woman squeak but I did not dare to turn around.

Without a glance back, I made it down a long narrow hallway before landing in another hall surrounded by beautiful paintings.

I was so stunned by the beauty that I took a moment to pause and stare even though I wasn't supposed to be stopping at all.

I was so fully immersed in the paintings that I never took notice of what was going around me.

Silly me.

It wasn't until I felt a soft tug at my shoulder that I knew I was in deep shit.

I took a deep breath and turned around just in time to notice a dark pair of onyx eyes locking onto mine.

I gulped.

Now I knew I was in deep shit.

Like totally, in a really stupid way.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to post a quick update! Thank you so much for all the reviews and kind words last chapter. As you can see, this chapter is longer than usual. Keep those reviews coming. I love hearing your feedback._

* * *

**Accidental Upgrade**

**Chapter 7: Red String?**

* * *

You know that feeling you get when realize that someone hates your guts?

No?

_Really?_

Well, you're in luck.

Let me describe it.

One could usually tell by the glare of absolute hatred radiating off a person.

It's the kind of glare where one could the person's emotions so strongly that you want to hide or fight.

That type of glare, the one I just described is what is directed at me at the moment.

Or at least I _think_ it is aimed at me.

Standing at five feet three inches tall was the woman who I thought had deemed me unworthy of Sasuke the minute he introduced me.

Mikoto Uchiha.

Even though I hadn't seen the woman in years, I still remembered the snobbish attitude she had.

I gulped before I could even stop it.

The glare she was giving was so intense that I was pretty sure I was going to burst into flames.

_What was with the people in this family?_

"Well, I can see you are still trying to sleep your way into this family." she remarked calmly as I tried to keep calm and **NOT** punch the woman in the face like I wanted to.

"So you say." I remarked semi-calmly as the woman continued to glare like a rabid dog.

"Hn." she remarked before turning away from me and walking away.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath as my blood continued to boil.

How dare that woman imply that I was a slut?

"By the way, the ring on your finger is a family heirloom. You would do well to remember that next time you try to pull the same stunt again that you pulled last night."

I could only gape as the woman continued down the hall.

I could only stare at her departing figure as I tried to think back to what I had supposedly done.

A brief glimpse of Itachi holding my face and kissing me softly floated through my mind before a shot of pain invaded my mind.

I fell to the floor with a gasp and choked back a sob as I held my head in pain.

Now I was really worried.

I never had a problem remembering things.

I tried to regulate my breathing as the pain began to ebb away slowly.

One thought occupied my mind as I continued to rub my temple slowly.

_What is going on?_

* * *

"Are you alright?" A voice reached my ears as I looked up just in time to notice my "husband" standing across the hall watching me with an intense gaze.

I shivered.

I didn't hear him move but the next thing I knew his arms was wrapped around my waist.

I closed my eyes and allowed him to enclose me in his warmth as his hand brushed through my hair.

A feeling like none other rushed through my veins as he continued to stroke my hair softly.

No words for spoken for a few moments as I tried to keep my tears at bay.

Not only was I wrapped up in a weird situation but I married to someone I didn't even know.

"Sakura, please forgive my mother for her words." Itachi muttered quietly.

I couldn't see his face but I could hear his heart beat.

I didn't know what to say.

Surely, I wasn't going to say that Mikoto's verbal abuse was okay but I didn't want him to have to worry about me, especially since I didn't know him at all.

A flutter of panic exploded in my chest as I thought of the possibility of being tied down to one person for the rest of my life.

Surely, I wasn't a commitment phobic.

No.

That was Sasuke's M.O.

I kept my eyes closed as I tried to calm the panic in my heart.

I don't know how long he held me in his arms but for some reason it just felt right.

Or at least it felt right until I had to open my big mouth.

I tried to stop the words but they had already tumbled from my lips and my curiosity had taken over.

I needed to know the answer to this.

"Itachi, what happened last night?"


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. This has been a very busy week for me. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before the end of the weekend. Hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to review._

* * *

**Accidental Upgrade**

**Chapter 8: Answers and Questions**

* * *

"No."

In my mind, I had expected him to launch into full detail of what happened the night before.

But, no. That didn't happen.

Surely, my mind would feel more at ease I knew what was going on.

But, no. I wasn't graced with that luck either.

So, I did the one thing that I'm pretty sure he didn't expect.

I flipped the hell out!

I didn't mean to snap but I had to find out what was going on.

Even if it meant pissing my new "husband" off.

"Is there a good reason why you won't tell me what happened last night?" I snapped rudely.

His face, as handsome as it was, was absolutely impenetrable.

There was no way of knowing what Itachi Uchiha was thinking..._.unless he allowed you to know what he was thinking._

I closed my eyes to keep from screaming out in frustration.

We stood in silence for a few moments before he spoke softly.

"Is there a reason why you are standing here fully dressed when you should be naked in my bed?"

A gasp escaped my lips as I tried not to think about his words.

_'Don't let him get to you._' my mind whispered.

I tried hard.

Really.

I tried so hard to block out his words that my head began to throb once again.

I chose to remain quiet.

If he was going to hide important information then so could I.

I crossed my arms childishly and stared silently back at him.

I wasn't going to allow him to know how much his words had affected me...even though they shot a tingle down to a very happy place.

"Hn." He acknowledged my silence as I turned away from him and began making my way down the narrow hallway.

I had only took two steps when I felt a hand wrap around my waist.

The moment he touched me I knew he was trouble.

It took my mind only a split second to notice the feel of warm lips against my own.

Belatedly, I realized that not only did my "husband" possess the world's greatest pair of lips but he had intentionally distracted me from my task.

With a growl, I pulled out of his arms and glared at him.

I could see the amusement in his eyes as he stared back silently.

"Now that you are done trying to distract me, you can tell me about what happened last night. Right now."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews last chapter. I am glad to see that people are still interested in this story. I received many complaints about what happened the night before. Well, some answers will be revealed. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review._

* * *

**Accidental Upgrade**

**Chapter 9: Sleeping and Dreaming**

* * *

I stalked down the hall in pure anger.

I was lost but I knew I needed to get away from the man who dared to call himself my "husband."

I took a moment to pause in the middle of the empty hall.

Not only was my body trembling but I was pissed off at the lack of information I had received from Itachi.

After I had demanded answers, he had simply uttered the words "no" once again before leaving me in the hall.

Alone.

All alone.

I wasn't sure why I didn't move to stop him but there was something about the look in his eyes which stopped me from saying something.

For a split second, he _allowed_ me to see what he was thinking.

That glimpse in his eyes told me that last night was something he didn't wish to talk about.

_What was it about last night that was so terrible?_

I continued to wander the hall until I paused to take a seat in a soft chair in the corner.

For some reason, I felt exhausted.

I wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep that left me so exhausted but the moment my back hit the chair I knew I was not moving again.

Within five seconds of sitting, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I no longer cared about last night.

All I cared about was succumbing to the darkness suddenly surrounding me.

* * *

A flash of images invaded my mind as I continued to dream.

The image of a red faced Karin and and emotionless Sasuke floated in my mind as I tossed back shots of vodka with ease.

With each drink, I wanted to clear the image of Sasuke kissing Karin in front me from my mind.

As the dream continued, the images became more distorted.

A kiss against skin, the feel of warm arms surrounding my waist, the feel of my body stretched in places I never knew could be stretched, the feel of weightlessness as I balanced along the night sky continued before the pounding at my head continued insistently.

This dream world was spinning.

Out of control.

Unbalanced.

It continued to swirl as if in a kaleidoscope as flash and flash continued before my eyes.

I could feel myself scream but no words came out.

The images continued until it paused before one moment in time.

The image of Itachi Uchiha dropping to one knee with a beautiful ring in his hand flooded my mind as the pain stopped.

I could only see him mouth the words but my heart already knew what he was saying.

Itachi was telling me that he loved me.

For the life of me, I couldn't remember his reason why.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. Here is the next chapter. Hope to hear from you and please enjoy._

* * *

**Accidental Upgrade**

**Chapter 10: Trouble, Trouble, Trouble**

* * *

The smooth feel of silk against my skin awakened me from my dream.

Well, the part where Itachi stripped me naked awakened me but that point was irrelevant.

I looked around just in time to notice that I was back at my apartment.

For a moment, I thought I had dreamed up the entire scenario of being married to Itachi. It wasn't until the gleaming diamond winked at me that I realized that it had not been a dream.

I look around the once more and noticed that not only had my surroundings had changed but my entire bedroom had changed.

No longer did the flower comforter from my college days grace my bed.

Oh no.

The silk sheets under my body felt as if they were a 2000 thread count type of material.

I continued to gaze around the room until my eyes landed on the huge bouquet of flowers on my dresser.

My eyes widened and I regrettably left the wonderfully soft bed before walking over. The flowers were beautiful and I could feel my heart leap at the sight of them.

There was a small white card in the middle of flowers and a small box gift wrapped to the side.

My fingers trembled as I opened the envelope.

I could only think of one man who would send me flowers and all I could do was smile.

The card slid smoothly from the envelope as I scanned the words in shock.

The note only confirmed my suspicions about this entire situation.

Which I'm pretty sure was a bad one.

The words, which I'm pretty sure was written by Itachi, contained a simple message.

**"Do not question what happened in the past, embrace the lifelong happiness that is sure to come."**

I smiled as my heart warmed at his words.

Even though I questioned this entire situation, I no longer felt the need to demand answers. But, I damned sure wasn't opposed to finding out what happened.

My smile continued as I picked up the small box that was attached along with the card.

Like a kid at Christmas, I tore open the box just in time the notice the beautiful gleam of a a diamond encrusted wedding band.

The twinkle of the diamond winked at me as I stared down at it in awe.

_So beautiful_.

It was within this moment I looked out of the window wistfully and noticed as a shiny black car pulled into my complex.

I could no longer feel myself think as the box containing the beautiful wedding band slid from my suddenly cold fingers and onto the cold, hard floor.

I could only stare out of the window in shock.

That car.

I knew it anywhere.

I could only stare stupidly as the car made a complete stop.

I watched as the bane of my entire existence exited the vehicle and continued up the path toward my apartment.

My mind continued to scream at me but I could stare out the window in total shock.

The words kept echoing through my brain but it could not commute.

Why in hell was Sasuke, of all people, at my house?


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Also, I noticed the interest in this story was begun to wan. I'm wondering if I should just end this quickly since interest has died down a little. I would really like to hear what you think. Review please._

* * *

**Accidental Upgrade**

**Chapter 11: Panicked Discovery**

* * *

I was panicking.

I mean, really panicking.

As I watched the total bane of my existence stalk up the sidewalk, I secretly wondered if I had imagined the whole being married to Itachi thing.

The glimmer of the beautiful diamond at my finger smooth my frayed nervous a bit but I still questioned myself.

_Was I really married to Itachi or was I married to Sasuke?_

Those thoughts continued to plague my mind as a loud knock at the door disturbed my thoughts.

_Was I ready to face reality?_

_Or did I want to continue to dream?_

_Or whatever the hell this was..._

I picked up the long forgotten beautiful diamond wedding band from the hardwood floor and began to make my way toward the front door.

Honestly, my thoughts were so jumbled that my feet moved on its own.

As my hand touched the brass doorknob, images began to float into my mind as if they had been encrypted there.

With a gasp, I held the side of my head as image after image continued to plague my thoughts.

_Itachi fighting Sasuke._

_Itachi's proposal._

_Itachi's lips..._

_Itachi's smile..._

_Itachi's body..._

_Itachi's face as he reached his..._

Suddenly, the world seemed to stop on its axis as my mind zoomed in on a vital piece of information.

It was if everything had slipped into place.

My drink.

Last night.

It tasted_ funny_.

Normally, it took many drinks for me to get drunk but even now I couldn't recall how many drinks I actually had.

Was that merely a coincidence?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Even as I shook my head, the thought it wouldn't leave me.

Had my drink been spiked?

And if so, what did this mean?

Could I really call last night an accident?

And if so, where did that leave me with my marriage to Itachi?

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted as the pounding at the door continued.

Bang.

Bang.

Each knock was like a slap to the face.

It was only a reminder of the fact that I still had no clue what happened last night.

The pounding continued until I finally snatched open the door just in time to see the pissed off version of my ex boyfriend with an angry black ring around his eye.

I tried to hold it in.

Really, I did.

But, not even the grace of God couldn't have stopped me from laughing so hard that tears fell from my eyes.

I clutched my side as I held onto the door for dear life.

My beautiful ex.

The man Ino and I had once deemed the most beautiful man alive was the poster child for battered men everywhere.

As the laughter died down, I noticed the fierce glare he had directed at me.

It was within this moment I stopped laughing.

I had never seen Sasuke so serious before.

Honestly, it scared me.

My lips moved to apologize but he had silenced me with his words.

His words were something not even the fates themselves could have guessed.

"I love you. I want us to get back together."

It was within this moment I swore that my brain had absolutely died.

What the hell?

My life only kept getting stranger and stranger...

And I still had no idea what happened last night...

I was screwed.

No, wait...

I was...what Ino liked to call...

Royally fucked over.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hi there. Sorry about not updating for a bit. I got lost on the road of life called "nursing school". A big thank you go out to the people who are still following this story or who have simply left a review! I love them all and surely I would love to hear from you this chapter. Thanks again!_

* * *

**Accidental Upgrade**

**Chapter 12: No longer Welcomed**

* * *

I could feel the hysteria rising within my bones.

Surely, this was a joke or _something_.

As I continued to stare at the man who had once been my everything, a new feeling invaded my chest.

It was something I had been quite familiar with lately.

Or at least it had been present the day Sasuke posted the pictures of his new girlfriend on Facebook.

Anger.

Pure anger.

As the hysterical thoughts began to fade, my anger began to take over.

As the seconds passed, the urge to punch Sasuke was so strong that I had to clinch my fists.

_'He's trying to manipulate you.'_ My mind whispered as I continued to stare at Sasuke in silence.

There was something about this entire situation that made me feel ill at ease.

I couldn't say anything so I simply stared.

After a few moments, I could see the annoyance in his eyes but I no longer gave a shit.

There was something about this situation that screamed "danger."

That was enough for me.

My mind was tingling and it sure as hell wasn't due to Sasuke's presence.

For a moment, I second guessed what I was going to do but this was something I needed to do.

I was willing to give up my quest for answers at the moment.

Sasuke Uchiha was never welcome in my home ever again.

With a deep breath, I did the one thing I should have done the minute he showed up on my doorstep.

I slammed the door in his pretty little face.

_'Selfish little prick.'_


End file.
